


In Wakanda

by that_shipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also there's a goat, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post Black Panther: End Credits, Soft™, Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda, grandpas in love, i needed to feel something after iw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shipper/pseuds/that_shipper
Summary: They were just kids when they fell in love, a lifetime ago, it's a goddamn miracle that they are here now, that they get one more chance to do it right.





	In Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't posted in a while, so after seeing infinity war for a second time I really needed to read a specific fic to feel better... So I wrote it myself.

Bucky waited alone in the middle of the court while the rest of the Wakandans went on, oblivious, or uncaring, with the rest of their lives.

They had grown accustomed to Bucky and with that, the frequent, if ill planned, visits from another certain super soldier. 

T'Challa barely even got warning now. Steve, forced to take any time where he could get it, flew to Wakanda at a moments notice, sometimes still covered in sweat, and blood from a mission, his new fringe falling, dirt caked in his face. 

It was always the same when he arrived, warm hands all over his body; shoulders, face, arm, and his blue eyes surveying him, locking with his own, making sure he was really doing ok. Then a question, fumbled around, words shaky like unformed jello and it doesn't matter, the words didn't matter, cause in that moment they were together again and where Steve touched him his skin burned. 

There, Bucky could see, the helicarrier breaking through the barrier, making his breath catch a little in his throat. 

He stood there waiting, covering his eyes to the dust the landing brought up, staring through it till he could see Steve's huge frame in the cockpit. 

He waved, a hand raised in the air and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Steve didn't wave back, but he could see his smile from feet away as he shut off the engine, bringing Wakanda back into peaceful chatter of everyday life. 

Bucky jogged up to meet him, could see as Steve walked out the open ramp, he had time to change, was in simple grey sweatpants and a white undershirt, a blue duffel bag was slung over his shoulder. Bucky smiled at that detail, which clearly meant he was planning on staying a while this time. 

He noticed, curiously, Steve's hair looked darker, but as they met in the middle, he realized it was still damp from a recent shower. 

"Hey Buck." Steve said first, out of breath, stopping to stare at him. 

"You must've really sped over here." Bucky said through a smile, reaching out to grasp him by the shoulder.

Steve's hot thick fingers found his way to Bucky's cheek and he leaned into it, as his thumb dragged slowly over his cheekbone. Steve kept looking at him, up and down, an old habit, looking for the wounds that always found the two of them. 

"Your beard's getting longer." Bucky said, bringing his hand up to scratch through the stiff blond hairs. He could feel a little dampness in the hair there too. 

His cheeks hurt a little from smiling. Bucky remembered a time when he was so good at it, they came so easy. That was a hundred years ago, when his biggest worry was a strong wind knocking Steve over, and getting the rent to Mrs Halloway on time. 

Steve finally pulled Bucky in for a hug, wrapping his huge arms around him. He was always holding him so tight, fingers grasped in his clothes, like he was worried he'd up and disappear on him. 

"How you been Buck." Steve whispered in his ear, a voice like Brooklyn sunsets and sharing cigarettes and Bucky can almost imagine that plucky little 1930's Steve Rogers, who was a hundred pounds soaking wet, who's feet were perpetually cold and who'd see fit to cut down any bully with words like fire and no muscle to back it up. 

"Steve."He whispered back. "Stevie. I've been good, I've been real good." 

Steve pulled away, hands on his shoulders now so he can still assess him. 

"You look good." He finally said. 

A beat passes where they still just sit there smiling at each other. 

"Certainly doesn't look like you've been missing any meals." Steve jokes and Bucky separates from him to punch his arm. 

Steve pulls the same shit from way back when they were growing up, rubbing his arm and milking it like it hurts real bad and that makes Bucky wanna punch him again. Or kiss him. 

He doesn't do either, but they start to walk, shoulders bushing each other as they do, down to Bucky's little hut on the outskirts of town. 

T'Challa offers Steve "a real room" every time he comes, but he turns it down, it would only offer up more questions when he and Bucky inevitably shared a bed. At least Bucky's hut afforded some level of privacy where in the palace, solitude was not an option. Besides, they were both more comfortable sleeping on hard ground anyway, an old habit from the war. 

The walk through town took longer than expected as, where Bucky was content with a curt wave, Steve saw fit to talk to anyone and everyone who stopped them on the street. Bucky regretted teaching him those few Xhosa phrases he picked up from his time here. 

He supposed it was worth it to see the locals faces light up as Steve struggled through pronunciation, grabbing their hands and smiling at them all, kneeling down to talk to curious children. 

Perhaps he was just selfish. He wanted Steve all to himself, hated when he clapped them on the shoulder, wishing he could spend any time he could holding those calloused hands. He wanted them to stop stealing away the precious little time he had with him. 

By the time they reached the hut the sun was getting low in the sky, and Steve's hair had fully dried, was now fluffy and clean on his head and Bucky had to nearly resist the urge to run his hand through it. 

The little grass that was left in the African heat crunched under their feet as they walked in companionable silence. Bucky bent to scratch a brown and white goat before they entered the cool familiar hut, the curtain flapping shut behind them, closing out the rest of the world. 

Bucky closed his eyes and took a breath, feeling all his tension melt away. There were no more eyes on them, finally. 

"I missed you." Steve said through a long exhale like he'd been holding it until they got here. 

Bucky took a step closer, swallowing the prickling, unwarranted sensation of tears. 

"God Stevie, I missed you too." 

They'd seen each other no later than last month yet every time he was gone it felt like a lifetime. It's not goddamn fair that after all this time they should be parted at all. 

Hadn't they fought for this? Everything they've done up until this point, wasn't it all so they could spend every waking moment together? It was all too fucking much for Bucky, the last few years, the hiding and the running and HYDRA still engrained in the back of his brain, still fucking with him even then. All that time, all he wanted was this, right here. Steve. 

He put a hand on Bucky's cheek again, catching a single tear that leaked out with his thumb. 

"It's ok Buck. I'm here." Steve reached his other hand up to cup Bucky's face, the coarse beard growing there tickling his palms. 

Bucky inched forward unconsciously and Steve met him in the middle, soft and tender, his lips almost caressing Bucky's, so reassuring and safe and familiar that Bucky melted into the feeling. 

Steve's beard tickled his chin and though it was new, it was not unwelcome. Bucky snaked his arm around Steve's waist and pulled him closer, pushing a hand up under his shirt so he could feel the sinewy muscle gliding under his soft unblemished skin. 

Steve pulled away, much to Bucky's dismay, all serious suddenly, looking into his eyes.

"You want to?" Steve asked, still holding Bucky's face. 

"Stevie," Bucky said, noticing his blown pupils, "We've been at this since the thirties. You don't gotta ask every time." 

"I know I just-" 

"Jesus, just shut up already." Bucky pulled Steve in from the waist and kissed him hard and needy. 

Steve pushed back in turn, grabbing a fistful of Bucky's dark hair, finally crushing their lips together forcefully. 

God, Bucky thought, this was familiar. Steve's sweet lips like candy, the way his skin heated up under Bucky's fingers, how he leaned into every touch like a plant to sunlight. 

Bucky scraped his blunt nails up Steve's back as he pulled the thin white shirt over his head, forcing them to part. The movement pushed Steve's bangs over his forehead and Bucky gently moved the hair out of his eyes, taking the opportunity now to run his hand through the thick blonde mop.

"I like this." Bucky murmured reverently tugging on the strands a little. He wasn't sure if he meant the hair or just being here, being together, able to take their time. 

Steve smiled, kissed him again, clearly understanding both meanings. 

"I like this." Steve replied, pulling out the band that held Bucky's hair in a bun and let it fall to his shoulders. 

He placed a soft kiss at Bucky's temple and inhaled there deeply, pulling in the scent that was so uniquely Buck, the way he'd smell after a long day working at the docks, coming home covered in sweat and grime, bone tired to Steve's god awful cooking. 

He slowly undid the belt on Bucky's waist, prying back of layers of fabric until he finally reached skin, the flannel dropping around his knees. Steve touched his lips then to Bucky's collarbone, dragged them along to his shoulder to where the scarred flesh met metal. He lightly brushed his hand over where his arm used to be before resting it on his shoulder blade where Bucky could feel it. 

Bucky, self conscious, pulled Steve's chin up so their lips could meet again. Steve could sense something out of place and after a moment, pulled back, pressed their foreheads together. 

"Hey," Steve said looking up at him through his eyelashes. "I love you." 

Bucky had to kiss him again, soft and chaste. 

"I love you." Bucky whispered pulling Steve in at the waist, pressing them together again, kissing him, hard and hopeful and real. 

Steve's hands roamed over Bucky's exposed back now, pressing into the hard flesh, kissing him back with intensity. 

"God you're so fucking- Jesus Stevie." Steve kissed down his neck and started to suck a red mark at the base. 

Bucky leaned his head back and allowed himself to be pushed against the cool wall, shocking in contrast to his bare skin. 

When Steve pulled away, kissed the fresh mark he made, Bucky took the opportunity to stretch across the thin palette on the packed dirt floor. Steve, holding his eyes, pulled off his sweatpants and followed him, a knee on either side of Bucky's waist. 

Bucky tugged off Steve's underwear, cupping his ass as he did so and revelled at Steve's prefect naked form. He still blushed through his ears, like back when he was smaller and every little move got his face all hot and red. He always liked seeing that pink dusting over his cheeks. 

Steve returned the favour, slowly, staring at him like it was payback. 

That moment, Bucky would never tire of. When they become one being, moving in time, no secrets between them, the memory of everything they've ever shared stretched out in front of them. 

As Steve pushed in, it was like Bucky was finally whole again, he could finally breathe and think and laugh and smile like the old carefree teenager who'd never even seen a dead body outside Sarah Rogers' open casket. Before the war went and turned him into a monster. 

They were just kids when they fell in love, a lifetime ago, it's a goddamn miracle that they are here now, that they get one more chance to do it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always I'd love to hear from you leave a comment or a kudos!


End file.
